Many oil spill skimmers employ weirs to skim a surface layer of oil. Such skimmers frequently are inefficient due to various features of construction. For example, the Manta-Ray Skimmer of Slickbar Corporation is made of sponge rubber and is somewhat flexible but does not prevent air from entering the suction parts and does not provide a means of thickening the oil layer. In the skimmer of U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,232, separation of oil from water is minimal because of the steep slope of the cone, and air entrainment occurs on all but the most calm water because of its rigid nature. U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,554 provides a skimming device intended for use in calm water with relatively thick oil layers in view of the limited flexibility floating pad 220, FIG. 9. U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,546 also provides a weir skimmer which does not provide any means for sealing with the water's edge about the weir.